<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by FortinbrasFTW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323426">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW'>FortinbrasFTW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Six Fronts, M/M, Saint XIV's oh-shit-he's-hot moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Osiris breaking the Fallen at Six Fronts to save the titan forces.</p><p><i>VERSES 401-407</i><br/><i>Fearful were Kirivik's Firebreaker foes as back they fell.</i><br/><i>We thought the white orb, Whirlwind-Maker, we had won!</i><br/><i>But alas! Lovely Kiriviks's laughter was not long-lived.</i><br/><i>Before the barriers of broad-shouldered din-dans broke,</i><br/><i>She was slain, singing to the sphere, by Osikriks,</i><br/><i>The Wirliks who wended his way unwatched through the war-land.</i><br/><i>Remember Kiriviks, the righteous who halted ravaging Rahdigask!</i><br/>(Grimoire Volume 2)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this whole thing listening to the Mad Max Fury Road soundtrack and HIGHLY recommend it for background listening while you read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bleeding. <em>No</em>. That wasn't right. He didn't bleed. The smell of burning plastic and singed metal flooded his senses. A warm trickle pooled around his shoulder, leaking down the planes of his back, tripping finely tuned sensors as it went that raced in turn through arrays of risk assessment hard coded under his metal skin flickering between: <em>run, fight, run, fight—</em></p><p>Saint caught his breath and almost chuckled. Just another lie. Breath. But it did help, one at a time. Chest pushing out, straining against the polymer. Chest falling in, silicon strands loosening and twitching. He let his eyes close once, and his other senses let the world flood back in. Ether heavy in the air, and blood. More blood than he'd expected.</p><p>He could hear Shaxx shouting as the shock-shots danced off the eroded barricades. He shook himself hard, urging void back down his limbs, begging the tingling nothing to force the fog out of his mind. A vandal vaulted the cracked wall right in front of him. Saint caught it's skull in one hand, smashing it down in a mess of ether-smoke and bone.</p><p>His shotgun lay on the ground where it must have slipped from his dominant hand. He cracked his neck with a sharp motion, slinging the weapon into the arm that still managed 67% efficiency. Three dregs launched, chasing glory through the same gap. He put them down with three muffled blasts, the sound of the unloading barrel hardly registering against the din of war.</p><p>Standing properly, pressing free from the rubble, he tried to get a hold of their situation. Blinking into the blinding white light of midday his helmet compensated, ghost buzzing eager in his ear.</p><p>It wasn't good, and from what he could see, and it was crumbling even faster.</p><p>The sick truth flooded his visual sensors. They'd broken them. How was that possible? How had all their strength crumbled so fast? The shock rifles shattered to the earth all around like diving birds laced in electricity. Their line was in ruins. He could hear Shaxx trying to reform, even if he couldn't see him. There was a roar of fear under the bass of his voice.</p><p>Two titans stumbled back just a few feet from him. He blinked as the first's ghost exploded into a million pieces scratched with lightning. The titan screamed its name, voice cut short as a marauder's blade spilled what was left out of him, its cloaked form rippling against the cloudless sky. Saint emptied two shots, the fallen soldier crumpling.</p><p>"Here!" he called, hand landing hard on the other titan's shoulder. She slumped back against him, shock blade lodged between her ribs. He kept his hand on her shoulder as she gently fell back to the ground, light sinking into the earth below.</p><p>"SAINT!" Shaxx was screaming through his comms, towards the front, body doubled back under the weight of a Captain.</p><p>Saint was running before his brain caught up to him, weight crashing through everything, anything that was drunk enough on the stench of victory to get in his way. There were many. So many. His feet crushed the crisped edges of dregs, the smooth plates of titan armor, forward, always forward. He ignored the marks, the bright colors dancing under his vision, and more falling to all sides with every gasping moment.</p><p>The Fallen had found the higher ground. How did they miss this? How did they make such a mistake?</p><p>A shock-charge cracked his shoulder, but he pushed forward, forcing void to swallow the electricity down and burst it back out again as a vicious blow that splintered a wretch's helmet clean in two as it tried to tear apart a titan under it.</p><p>Refocus, he reminded himself, recenter. He slid to a stop, screams and electricity alive under his helmet. He scanned for Shaxx, unable to find him. But something else swelled on the horizon.</p><p><em>Kirivik</em>.</p><p>The bulk of her blotted out the pale swell of the traveller overhead as she landed on all fours and stretched with impending glory to her full height in the midst of the fray. She was massive, almost a baron in size; her cape lashing in the wind eyes blazing like lightning even against the brightness of day. Two shock blades the size of most titans on the field crackled free from her back, rippling the very air around them.</p><p>But it was all diversion.</p><p>Her lower arms snapped a meaty shotguns recoil into her gut as it unloaded, tangles of arc energy snapping around the titans that tried in vain to reform a barricade of brute force before her. The arc snapped to their bodies like toothy briars, ghosts recoiling and falling dead to the ground in tiny glittering piles.</p><p>The first shockblade unfurled in a wide arc, clearing an easy path through armor, meat, steel. The second plunged, digging deep into the chest of one of the remaining titan commandos. His mark flashed orange as she raised him off the ground. Theseus, Saint remembered dully, his name was Theseus, and then she rend him in two.</p><p>Chittering, chattering, cackling. It poured through his circuits like fire, the chaos of it building wrapping, deepening into a chant as their commander arced her back to her full height: "Dahu et-sha, DAHU ET-SHA, <em>DAHU ET-SHA—</em>"</p><p>Saint began to run. The void curled hungry in his chest, springing eager down his arms.</p><p>She was still a ways off, but even at that distance, he felt her gaze snap, crisp as a wing to flight onto his.</p><p>Her neck extended as she screamed to the pouring forces behind her. Saint's feet ripped through the red soil of the fourth front, void licking down his arms, lunging from his breath, screaming in the servos of his chest. The forces behind the fallen commander snapped into a suddenly formation, shock-rifles springing off of their backs. They aimed. Saint made himself slow, made himself think.</p><p>He ground to a stop just in time to throw up his shields. Purple light burst from him, snapping into a solid bubble between the staggered titan forces, just as the riles poured their merciless munitions around them.</p><p>The arc sizzled off the wall of void and Saint felt his jaw grind as he fell into a lower stance, arms flung out to either side, the weight of the bubble pulsing around him. At his sides, behind him, before him, titans tried to stand, their ghosts flicking here and there, desperate whirring sounds close and now audible within the bubble as they tried to find, tried to save, tried to salvage.</p><p>The shrieking of the Fallen was muffled behind the ebbing pulse of the void wall, but his eyes were still locked on hers. <em>Kirivik</em>. He could have sworn she smiled.</p><p><em>"KAS!"</em> The roar of her voice shattered across the battlefield as she started to run. And just as she did, three Walkers pulled their bloated bodies over the ridge.</p><p>Saint felt the void screaming through his limbs. The shock-shots pelted the edges of the bubble like hail. There were at least thirty titans around him. On another day, he could cover ten, maybe a twenty. But today was not an ordinary day.</p><p>Kirivik's claws tore through the soil towards him; they ripped through bodies, metal, light, ether, the dry smell of sun and death rolling towards him in waves. He should drop the wall. Saladin would tell him to drop the wall. He could take what was left of his void - despite his dead arm, despite the ringing behind his helmet, despite the feeling the at least twelve of his cooling servos were spinning into nothing - he could take what was left, and he could meet her. He could crack her skill with the edge of his shield, void singing with victory as he pounded her back.</p><p>But the shock shots would not stop falling. The titans around him would not stop dying.</p><p>There was a ghost whirring around his ankles. It was almost shaking in it's desperation to find it's guardian. He felt it even if he didn't look, that quivering fear of something hanging with tooth and claw onto all it hard left, hanging onto its flickering light.</p><p>Shaxx threw himself into a Walker in the edge of his vision, arc energy pulsing over it's chassis, seeking a hold in the crude black metal of it's war-forged body. It pushed forward despite it, one step, another. It turned, following the screaming commands of its Captain. Its eyes were empty as it leveled a cruel barrel straight towards Saint. The others were following it's example.</p><p>He couldn't drop the wall.</p><p>Kirivik was close. And now he knew for sure: she was smiling. He felt the void drip from the edges of his arm, the-lie-of-blood lacing down his chin, and Saint XIV, Saint XiV smiled right back.</p><p>She would crack the shield. He knew this. But when she did, she would have to meet him, and he was damn well not going to die without—</p><p>He felt the light before he saw it. Like something flickering in the corner of your eye, only it wasn't sight that caught, it was a delicate persistent tug to the edge of his own light, and then, then Osiris hits her.</p><p>Gold exploded across the field. Saint's eyes slammed shut without his permission as titans around him scrambled to protect their vision, shoved back in the shockwave as the light ricochetted off of armor, ghosts, blades, guns. He heard the fallen scream, smelled the light burst through his senses, as every ghost around him shuddered with the sudden rush of strength.</p><p>The void shield doubled in strength, feasting on the brilliance pouring in around him. He made himself open his eyes, despite the blinding light, despite the bounding screams, despite anything, everything.</p><p>Osiris was a pulsar in the hard blue of the sky. Kirivik, down on three limbs, one hand planted, digging into dirt along with the claws of her feet. There was a deep river through the earth where she must have been forced back, a crack in her breastplate where Osiris must have hit her. It was torn apart, one entire side falling away to expose leathery skin and interlocking chest-bone behind. Saint couldn't pretend he wasn't impressed she was still standing.</p><p>The smell of ether licked through burning solar, one of her helmet tubes snapped and flooding the air around them. She snarled despite it, leaping back to her feet and unloading fire at the phoenix silhouetted in the sky above her.</p><p>Osiris' eyes were ablaze as they snapped to the sound of the shot. Feathered flames licked around him hungry as a nova, quick as a spark. The sword cracked to the front like a door thrown open to dawn. It parried the incoming shot like it was nothing, sending it shattering into a nearby bank of dregs. Saint heard the sword move before he saw it with a crisp high ring that cut through the screams and vibrated deep under his plating.</p><p>The first dawn-blade ripped past her side, singeing the air with the overwhelming scent of a solar flare. The second tore off her lower left shoulder. She took the hit, skidded back with a burst of dust. But she was still up, and even as the thick ether drooled from her wound and the seaweed smell of fallen blood smoked up around them, she was still... smiling?</p><p>"OSIRIS!" Saint cried, the shield collapsing as he started to run. Those burning eyes turned in his direction for a split second as Saint realized his mistake.</p><p>The Walker fired at Osiris' turned back. Void leapt from Saint like a scream, and Saint felt himself roar with it as he swung the last strength he had into a shield that tore towards the projectile. It hit the shell. The explosive shell.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>Saint fell. The shell exploded.</p><p>A blast of greasy fire swallowed the glorious shape in the sky. Saint caught the silhouetted edges of Osiris' robe, the fluttering shards of Sagira. Saint hit the ground. Panic crawled up his throat with saints as he felt the solar light all around him flutter, catching its breath with a horrific stillness.</p><p>Saint's servos screamed in his chest as he moved to climb right back up again. Why wasn't he standing, what was—</p><p>A shock-blade pierced straight through his leg, pinning him into the red earth. Fallen talons closed like a promise around his throat.</p><p>"<em>Ba, din-dan,</em>" the voice crackled, the smell of ether and chocked ocean bleeding out everything else around him. "<em>Shar din-dan zusloat Kihiviiks</em>."</p><p>Her talons tightened, popping one finger clean through the cords between his spine and his throat. Vocal cords spun without his commands, clicking and snagging on static as he ground his lie of a jaw, as he tried to find purchase, as he felt... felt... warmth. He could still feel the bright edge of solar on the planes of his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Kles en Ne."</em>
</p><p>It wasn't Kihiviks voice. Her hand stilled. She turned, snarl teasing her broken mouth. Saint just managed to see past the edge of her mantle.</p><p>Osiris was standing in a growing well of light. The shards of the explosive shell hung frozen in the air around him, glittering with flame. They were... vanishing. No. Not vanishing, they were being <em>consumed</em>.</p><p>His scarf had fallen from his face, fury clearly scrawled across the planes of his countenance as the very edges of the world trembled around him. The radius of sizzling light around him leapt frantic and eager, incinerating dregs to ash as they tried to leap for his form. Radiance licked from the corners of his eyes, nothing beneath his skin but pure burning fury.</p><p>And Saint knew, he knew he couldn't have seen right, but for a moment Saint was sure Osiris, in all his fury, in all his glory, was looking only at him.</p><p>Something within his wired-wrapped and war-wracked chest clicked into a sudden solemn still. It was a strange feeling... Almost like when his body realized it didn't need to actually breath but still desperately wanted to. It squeezed. Hard. Foolish. In all the humming conductors, the genius gyros, the spluttering, sparking, senses of his brain, there was suddenly left only one thought, and that one thought was simply: <em>"Oh."</em></p><p>Years from now, decades... millennia, he would remember that moment. The smell of burnt earth. The feeling of a finger pulling his neck apart. That light thrumming through his own. It was then he knew, it was then nothing after was ever going to be the same.</p><p>Osiris' snarled. "Go-<em>ne</em>." And with that he snapped his arm forward.</p><p>It was too bright for Saint to know exactly what had happened. There had been a edge slicing past him, and he knew somewhere where there had been a scream. But everything had gone suddenly quiet in light. His body had braced with the impact with rigid instinct, waiting for the bite of the inferno, the merciless burn cutting through his chassis. But it didn't come. At least, if it did, Saint didn't feel it. What he did feel was every single pin-prick of light inside him <em>roar</em>. What he did feel was his head throw back in wonder, the light racing, pulsing, reverberating behind his chest like a nova, chasing up his throat, wrapping around his heart.</p><p>It felt like Orisis. It felt like home.</p><p>Saint's breath snapped back as the world in again around him. Just in time. Just in time to see Kiriviks burn from the inside out.</p><p>Saint's knees hit the ground, violet eyes gazing dully at a figure before him that he realized slowly was made of nothing, nothing but dissolving ash. Small dancing sparks skittered over and through the body of dust like hungry insects, and within a moment, maybe two, any trace of Kiriviks had blown away on the easy breeze of a cloudless day.</p><p>Saint let himself fall back on his plated ass in utter exhaustion. Eventually, a hand reached down for him. He took it. Osiris lifted him up easily. Saint let himself hold onto his arm after he stood. Osiris' light was still dancing on his skin, bleeding dizzily between the edges of silicon and steel under his fingers.</p><p>"You have a sword in you," Osiris said dryly.</p><p>Saint looked down, and yes, there certainly was still a blade through his leg. He felt himself let out a broken rumble of a laugh.</p><p>His voice was still cracked with static on the edges from the hole in his throat. "I didn't know you spoke Eliksni my friend"</p><p>Osiris shrugged. He was still holding his arm. "It's not a challenging language."</p><p>"It is, ah, nuanced..."</p><p>Osiris' eyes suddenly narrowed. "I didn't know you spoke any."</p><p>"Oh no," Saint tried to sound reassuring. "Hardly any."</p><p>The titans around them had already rallied. Someone had pressed the charge during their ample distraction. Smart. He'd have to learn who later and give them his sincerest thanks. They had retaken the bank. One walker was in flames, another pitched to its side. He couldn't see the third, but based on the sound of screaming metal it seemed to be in much the same state.</p><p>All around them guardians were lifting themselves off of the dusty earth. Ghosts flittered here and there, free from hiding, washing bloodied bodies in cleansing light, salvaging what remained. Sagira and Geppetto spun after them, helping where they could. He couldn't help shivering, feeling his ghost pour light, life, love into the bodies covering the blood-stained earth.</p><p>Saint made himself focus, looking about them. Suddenly he frowned. "Are you... did you come alone?"</p><p>Osiris dropped Saint's arm, ignoring the question to bend down to pull a shard of shock-blade out of the earth at his feet.</p><p>"Osiris!" Saint exclaimed. "You—"</p><p>"This is where I was needed," Osiris interrupted curtly, twisting the metal between his fingers as he righted himself and turned away. "The warlocks can handle themselves. Apparently I can't say the same for you."</p><p>Saint felt anger rising behind his chest. Anger and that <em>something</em> else, that stuck strange feeling... He forced it down again. "There is no way the commanders would have let you come out here on your own. How did you even make it this far without—"</p><p>"I don't need permission to do what I know needs to be done." He looked at Saint then, a trace of solar still clinging to his eyes, and Saint felt himself shut up without his processors sending the signal to his vocal cords.</p><p>"You should thank me," and Osiris <em>smiled</em>. It was small, just a little cruel, but laced with something more... fond, than Saint was ready for. "I won't always be there to save you."</p><p>Saint barked out a laugh, trying to ignore how it caught in his broken throat.</p><p>He landed a hard hand on the sword in his leg and bit back the wince. "I think you will find I am the one who is owed thanks! You are lucky I was still alive to be such an enticing distraction."</p><p>"Oh yes," and it might have been a laugh if it wasn't still a bit cruel, "that's certainly what did it. Your distraction."</p><p>There was a pause, warm in the sun.</p><p>"Do you want me to pull that out now?" Osiris raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.</p><p>If you want to translate the Eliksni, I just slapped some of the Ishtar guides together, so it's probably inaccurate, but hey, we do what we can: https://errata.ishtar-collective.net/the-fallen-language/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>